Turning to FIGS. 1 and 2 of the drawings, conventional headphone systems 100-1 and 100-2 can be seen. Headphones 102 can be generally modeled as an LRC circuit having resistor R1, inductor L, and capacitor C1. The headphones 102 are coupled to a headphone or output terminal HPOUT and a ground terminal GND, where an amplifier (not shown) would apply a signal to the headphones through terminals HPOUT and GND. For system 100-1, a resistive snubber 104-1 is employed (which is a resistor R2 coupled between terminals HPOUT and GND). For system 100-2, an RC snubber 104-2 (which is a resistor R2 and capacitor C2 coupled in series between terminals HPOUT and GND). Snubber 104-1 significantly and aversely affects efficiency, making it poor design choice. Snubber 104-2, on the other hand, can be build to have high impedance in the audible range (20 Hz to 20 kHz) and low impedance for frequencies above 1 MHz (where the amplifier is generally not stable), but this usually requires a capacitor on the order of 50 nF (which generally cannot be put “on-chip”). Therefore, there is a need for an “on-chip” snubber with high efficiency.